Thunder and Lightning
by Flyingmintbunny208
Summary: America goes to England's house for halloween to do their yearly scaring contest. But he doesn't expect the outcome that follows... USUK Oneshot. Fluffy.


**_Hey everyone! Not sure how this is gonna go. It's my first one-shot!_**

**_WARNING: This is a PARODY, do not take any of this seriously. It was written for a little fun and comedy. This is actually the result of a friend and my competition to write the cheesiest and worst fanfiction one-shot ever. And then her daring me to post it. So enjoy XD_**

It's Halloween again! And America wants to win his scaring contest with England this year. England always won against him for some reason… He wasn't sure why. He guessed it was because England knew lots of his fears, but this year he was going to find out some of England's.

He walked to England's door around nine to start preparing. They'd each have a half of the house and set it up. Whoever screamed the most while going round it would loose.

England opened the door after a stupidly long wait! (5 seconds). He smiled and politely invited America in, trying to ignore the fact that America had rung the doorbell non-stop. America strode in, arms full of supplies and dumped them down on the sofa in the lounge. He turned with a grin.

"I'm totally gonna win this year England!" He proclaimed, hands on hips proudly.

England cocked a thick eyebrow disbelievingly. "Hmm… We'll see about that…" America gave a loud laugh.

"Sure I am! I'm the best person at scaring around. And I'm not afraid of anything as a hero."

England snorted. "I beg to differ…" He mumbled before going straight to business. "Would you like to have any beverages or have you already eaten? Which I'm sure you have but I'm assuming that you want to eat anyway knowing you. Or would you prefer to get straight to the game?"

"Straight to the game! I'm so gonna beat you this year!"

England looked amused. "Quite confident this year aren't we?" He asked and turned and left before he got a reply.

America turned proudly to his stack of not-very-scary-but-scary-for-America props. "Time to get ready!" He exclaimed.

After setting up they met in the middle of England's long hallway.

"Would you like me to go first?" England asked tiredly but contently. America shrugged.

"Nah I'm so confident I'm gonna win I'll go first."

England counted the yelps and screams and a while later they came to the end of his side of the house. 27 screams for America and only 18 items set. However England was a little worried. But not about Americas scary trail. (His trails were never that scary). But at the pouring rain outside. If there was a thunderstorm America may just beat him. Not that he knew this.

It wasn't till they'd just finished England's side till the first clap of lightning sounded and England gave a surprised yelp and looked out the window. America frowned at him confused. There was nothing scary in this room. This was just the scoring room they always used.

"Hey Iggy. You seem a little jumpy. Are you alright? You've been glancing out the window every 30 seconds." England glanced at him and scowled.

"Don't call me that." He warned. "Anyway I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

America looked at him concerned. But England tried to put a brave posture on but that deteriorated when a rumble of thunder came into the room. He flinched and winced like he'd just been stabbed and backed away to the nearest corner of the room. Shaking he slid down the wall and hugged his legs to his chest.

"C- could we postpone this to another night?" He asked shakily. "I- I know it's inconvenient but please?" He pleaded.

America looked at him oddly and slightly nervously. It was unheard of to see England trip up on words, and much more so to see him in such a scared and fragile state. He moved forward slightly and kneeled in front of England who had his face buried in his knees. He lay a gentle hand on the mans shoulder and realized just how much he was shaking.

"Iggy are you-,"

Crack

Another round of thunder and lightning and England hugged his legs tighter, letting out a squeak and shaking even more violently. At that moment something in Americas mind clicked.

"You're scared of lightning." It came out in an awed whisper.

"Sh- shut up…" England mumbled. But it didn't have its usual fire to it. Usually America thought he'd laugh in this sort of situation. But now he just stared unbelieving at the man in front of him. Then, as if on autopilot, he reached forward and pulled England into a hug.

England moved into the hug clutching America's shirt and burying his head into America's chest. Then the storm started to get louder and America realized with horror and amazement that England was crying. His shoulders were shaking slightly and every so often he'd let a stray whimper escape. America rubbed soothing circles into his back like England would do if he was scared or upset. That's when it occurred to him.

It had always been the other way round.

England was always the one comforting him. He would whisper soft reassurances into his ear and tell him he'd always protect him. He'd help calm his nerves with his presence and reach out to him when he was in distress. But now it was Americas turn to help England.

He scooped England up bridal style and headed towards the stairs to the bedroom. The sobbing Brit didn't protest and soon they were on the bed. America wrapped England up in the covers, sheepishly just reciting what England always did, closed the curtains and lay beside him. England clutched him like a lifeline with a firm and desperate hold. His eyes were clamped shut and still wet. Every so often America would hear a slight sniffle. What else did England do? Then he got a thought that had always helped him. Distraction.

"Iggy?" He looked at England who gave a shaky nod but seemed to relax a bit at the sound of his voice. "You remember when I was a kid? You used to do some of this stuff with me. Only you were better at this sort of thing." He laughed and England faintly smiled, eyes opening again and shaking faded, but not gone. "You'd hug me close and tell me you love me and that you wouldn't let the monsters get me. In fact, you still tell me the second half." He smiled and a distant look crossed his face before it disappeared again. "And… Well…" Was he really about to say this? He stalled. Was he going to tell England?

England looked up in confusion and his voice came out slightly raspy from crying. "What?" Another clap of thunder and England had his face buried in Americas top in an instant. America sighed and ran his fingers in invisible patterns through England's hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"I miss you saying the first part…" England glanced up eyes wide.

"You don't mean? You mean as a brotherly-,"

"I love you England. And I don't want you to view me as your little brother any more." America's eyes were worried and scared as England gave a weak smile up at him.

"America… I love you too you complete and utter pillock." He finished with a small chuckle. America was about to say more but he noticed the grip on his top had softened and England's breathing was more slow and consistent. The trembling had stopped and England's face was relaxed and peaceful. With all fears gone with those reassuring words America breathed in England's smell and sighed. Then it occurred to him.

Had he won?

America did a small cheer and fist pump in joy, making sure not to wake the sleeping nation beside him. Then he thought how all his props would've gone to waste.

Maybe England would do his ultra scary horror trail tomorrow…

**_Not sure how that went but if you're still reading it can't be that bad right?_**

**_Right? XD_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
